Bigger Than Us
by and.scene
Summary: I don't want you to hold me, I don't want you to pray, this is bigger than us...In a moment of bad judgment, Eli must choose between potentially destroying his renewed relationship or let someone else do it for him.


**Note: Hey guys! Guess who's back! It's profoundSITUATIONS on a brand shiny new account. I missed writing a lot. I tried logging into my old account but it didn't work so I just made a new. I missed you guys so much. So this is going to be a short story. Maybe just about 3-5 chapters long. Short, sweet and to the point. Hope you like it! **

_**9 Crimes**_

**Eli's POV**

"Elliot! I can't be with you. I can't give you the help that you need!" Imogen recited a frantic, yet cold tone. Imogen pushed for an impromptu run through of Love Roulette because opening night was tomorrow. We were reciting the lines of the climax scene where Clara breaks up with Elliot.

"You promised me forever and I'm going to make it that way." I grated.

"Elliot?" She questioned as I walked away to stage left. "Elliot! Come back here!" She screamed as she ran her fingers through her hair anxiously.

"And scene, that was great. Um…Imo, I don't think that you needed this run through at all actually," I said awkwardly. Ever since Clare and I worked out our differences, being around Imogen has not exactly been pleasant. Out of my peripheral vision, I would catch her looking at me longingly. If I turned to look, she would clear her throat and turn around to talk about some outlandish adventure she has had. Sometimes it would seem Imogen would come out of nowhere when I was with Clare, always with a hurt, but angry look on her face.

"Well Eli Goldsworthy, I just wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. You know what they say in the theatrical world," she said in a tone that was unrecognizable.

"…no," I drew out. "I don't actually."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something," she said with her back turned.

"Spit it out." I was growing annoyed as I was tired and in all honestly, would much rather be somewhere that was away from her.

"What does Clare have that I don't!" she said sternly.

"Wha- What?" I asked incredulously. I felt a lump form in my throat because I felt suffocated by the bluntness of the question.

She turned toward me slowly. "Clare Edwards? You know, your prissy little girlfriend? The one that you obviously forgot tore your heart out and stepped on it? The one that you forgot doesn't love you!" Imogen said through clenched teeth.

"Now you wait a damn minute. You-,"

"No, you wait!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at me, "I honestly thought you liked me, I helped you and you threw me aside once she decided to take you back when you were _normal_ again." Her lips curled up in disgust when the word 'normal' left her lips like it had a bad taste.

"It was never like that! I was your own personal play thing and you fucked with my mind until I was crazy enough for your liking, just so your mundane life would just become a bit more interesting!" I yelled getting angrier at every second. Here she was, trying to manipulate me just like when she played "dress up," except I caught on to her game.

"Clare-"

"Clare loves me. And I love her. That's all there is to it, Imogen," I bellowed. I looked into her darkened eyes that flashed with hurt. I was on my way to apologize, not for what I said, but how I said it, when she cut me off.

"She will never, ever, love you like I do, Eli Goldsworthy," she said softly as she stepped towards me. I took a step back. "She can never do anything for you like I can." Another step. "If you honestly didn't have the same feelings that I have for you, you would have left a long time ago." Another step. "But still, you're here, with me if you didn't notice," Imogen said sarcastically, "and not your precious, little Clare Edwards." A wall, well a trunk of one of the fake trees that the set designer made. I opened and closed my mouth thinking of something to say. I tried swallowing spit to soothe my dry mouth to no avail. Imogen put her hand behind my neck like she did all those months ago and leaned in. My senses came back to me and I turned her around and pinned her by her shoulders to the trunk.

"Listen, you manipulative bitch, I will never feel anything for you. Ever," I grated. She smirked at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Prove it." With that, I did the unthinkable. I smashed my lips to hers. She immediately responded as her hands moved up from my shoulders and into my hair. As she pulled at the strands, I felt a moan threatening to escape my throat. I held her hips in a bruising grip. I felt a pang of guilt but also excitement because Imogen was crazy and new and different. But Clare- Imogen ruined my thoughts as she lifted one of her tan legs and placed it behind my leg. I took that as a hint and lifted her up as she wrapped both legs around my waist, my lips never leaving hers. Imogen started to bite my bottom lip, begging for the entrance that I granted. As her tongue met mine, I felt her moan into the kiss. My lips made their way down to her neck and I started to lick and bite at the skin there. Her moan became louder and more prominent. I noted how different her sound of pleasure was from Clare's. Again, my thoughts were interrupted as her hands made their way to my belt buckle. I-

"Hey guys, I just wanted to check in to-"

My eyes grew wide and I dropped Imogen. She fell on the floor but I was too in shock to help her up. As I fixed my belt buckle, I looked to see an angry Fiona at the top of the stairs of the theatre. She huffed and turned around, leaving me there to hopelessly call after her. I started running after her when I heard Imogen call my name.

"Just- just say away from me." I said warily and avoided looking at the tears forming in her eyes. I left it at that and continued to Fiona. I made my way into the hallway, looking both ways before I saw Fiona's retreating frame close to going out the door.

"Fiona!" I called out. I saw her stop. "Fiona, just wait, okay? Look what you saw in there-"

"No, you wait!" Fiona said as she swiftly turned around. "I don't care what your reasoning was for sucking the face off of that whore, but I know one thing. You are telling Clare."

"I can't do that," I whispered.

"Clare and I have never been the best of friends but I know her well enough to know how even more devastated she is going to be if she hears it from me and not you."

"Why do you care anyway!" I growled. Not mad at Fiona, but at myself for putting myself through this mess. Fiona's stance became less stern and her darkened blue eyes lightened in color. I immediately regretted what I just said because the expression of hurt on her face was heartbreaking enough.

"Because I know what it's like to have someone you love cheat on you," she said in a whisper as she looked to the ground. She snapped her head to look me in the eye. "I've been cheated on twice," Fiona said in a low but stern voice, "Once by my abusive ass of an ex-boyfriend and," her voice cracked, "by my gi- ex-girlfriend, someone who I thought actually loved me. Elijah, you tell her." A step closer. "Or I will." With that, she left me in the middle of the hallway.

**Note: **

**Yes, the ex-girlfriend Fiona is talking about is Charlie. :P **

**Did you like it? Love it? Do you want to burn your computer so you never have to read this again? R&R Lovelies. **

**Music:  
>Story Title – Bigger Than Us by White Lies<br>Chapter Title – 9 Crimes by Damien Rice **


End file.
